Loyalty and Love
by masterfen17
Summary: Kael Fen is a young Jedi Knight, even by the Order's standards it is whispered that she soon will become a Master one of the youngest in the Order's history. Soon she will embark on a mission that will force her to face the past she had forgotten long ago
1. Intro

-NOTE TO MY FELLOW STAR WARS DEVOTEES-

THIS IS A VERY ROUGH DRAFT. I KNOW THERE IS A LOT I HAVE TO WORK ON. I ONLY RECENTLY FOUND IT AGAIN. I STILL HAVE TO ADD DETAILS ABOUT THE LIGHTSABER TECHNIQUES, THE PLANET, THE TWO CHARACTERS, AND OTHER VARIOUS DETAILS. BE KIND AND REMEMBER IT'S JUST A START

"Kael you can open you eyes now," Knight ul-Esca said softly as she put her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

Kael Fen had kept her eyes closed as the massive space ship began to land. Though she had been on the station for days she was still very uneasy about space travel. Kael preferred to have her feet on the ground.

She had traveled a great distance on the (space ship) which had become a rescue ship for the many Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans. The station they had been on, the Chu'unthor, had served as a mobile Jedi academy. Recently it had crashed on the planet Dathmoir. It had been a long stalemate between the Jedi and the Nightsisters, a clan of Force-sensitive women, but the Jedi had been able to leave the planet though not without leaving a vast archive behind them.

Kael's mother had snuck her aboard the ship to the Masters, unknown to the Nightsisters who would have sensed Kael's Force-sensitivity and taken her as one of their own. The Masters had taken her in and her mother had known it would be a better life.

Now Kael had landed on Coruscant and was ready to train for life as a Jedi.

Kael slowly opened her eyes and what she saw made her mouth drop open.

The Coruscant skyline glittered like dozens of jewels as the sun set over the horizon. It was beautiful. Kael had seen many sun sets in Dathomir but none were like this.

(Go into detail about sunset, structures, traffic, and other stuff)

Then Kael saw a magnificence that took her breath away. It was a sight that would stay in her memory forever.

The building that the transport continued to fly to was massive and beautiful in a very simple manner.

It stood at least a kilometer high, dwarfing Coruscant's other buildings around it. The building itself reminded Kael of a mountain. Kael saw that it had been built like a pyramid but the top part had been cut off.

That didn't make sense to her. Kael wanted to ask Knight Ainvar ul-Esca about it. The middle of the four sides stuck out slightly from the building. The most interesting parts however, were the five tall towers that came up from the top of the cut off pyramid. They were an off-white color, near the corners and the tallest one stood in the center of all of them.

The transport landed and the Jedi began to file out. Kael followed silently, still marveling at the sight before her.

Kael suddenly felt so small in front of the tall building. The Rancors on Dathomir had frightened her because of their size but looking at this structure, Kael felt like a small grain of sand peering out into a vast ocean.

Looking up at the building Kael had stopped dead in her tracks. Now the other Initiates and Jedi were walking around her and making their way into the building. Kael could barely move she stood in silent awe at the ecliptic building before her.

Kael felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face Knight ul-Esca.

"Kael are you alright?" She asked gently.

"It's so big," said Kael. Her voice was barely a whisper.

Knight ul-Esca smiled. "I know I felt the same way when I first saw the Temple. But I think you'll learn to grow into it," she told Kael.

"I'm afraid," said Kael in a soft voice.

"Never be afraid," said Knight ul-Esca. "I know you will do fine."

Kael looked up at the Jedi Knight. She gave a small smile. It wavered a bit but Kael was ready.

"Would you like to walk in with me?" The tall Knight asked.

"Okay," said Kael. She started to walk into the Temple. Knight ul-Esca followed right behind her.

Kael walked into the building and found it was very cool inside. The Temple was massive, like the outside and subtly decorated. Knight ul-Esca led Kael and the rest of the Younglings to the center of one of the entrances.

Knight ul-Esca began to talk of the Temple. Like most of the other Younglings Kael was too busy taking in the new world around her to notice. As Knight ul-Esca finished the small group of Younglings started to break up for further tours of Temple.

Kael turned around and suddenly found herself face-to-face with a small green…creature.

He was shorter than Kael with large pointed ears that stuck out from his head. He was slightly hunched over and used a cane to walk. Thin white hair was pushed back from his wrinkled head and face. His skin was a mucky green color but his eyes shone brightly.

Kael took a step back in surprise and the little creature smiled.

"Great things we will see in you Youngling," said the creature in a raspy voice.

Kael couldn't respond. She had never seen anything like him before on Dathomir.

The little creature smiled again and walked off.

Someone laid a hand on Kael's shoulder. She looked up and again and saw Knight ul-Esca.

"Who was that?" Kael asked.

"That was Master Yoda," Knight ul-Esca said. "He is the greatest of the Jedi. Master Yoda is both wise and strong. He is a great leader and inspiration to us all."

Knight of ul-Esca gave Kael a curious look. "What did he say to you young one?" She asked.

Kael thought back on what it was. "It was something like: great things we will see in you," she answered. It didn't make much sense.

Knight ul-Esca smiled. "Then we will," she said simply.


	2. Kael Meets Jace

Kael opened her eyes again and rolled over in her bed. Over the course of the night she had done it so many times Kael lost count. Her mind was restless. It wouldn't let her sleep.

Her first night in the Temple was rough. She didn't like being by herself. Kael's mother, Alleh had always been there at night. Now she was by herself in a place she barely recognized. The room was sparsely decorated in the tradition of the Jedi. There were no personal touches, nothing to make it her own, except for the clothes hanging on a chair.

Finally Kael could barely stand it. The silence of the room made her thoughts even louder. Kael got up from the bed and put on her tunic. She left her new brown robe hanging on the chair. Kael didn't think it was needed for a little exploring.

Slipping out of her room silently, Kael walked won the corridor with silent footsteps. On Dathomir she had learned to remain always quiet and hidden. The Temple was different. There was the element of being discovered that made it that much more thrilling.

The lights in the Temple were dimmed to fit the night atmosphere. It seemed as if no one else was around. Kael walked out into one of the Temple's main corridors. There was no set destination in her mind of where she was going Kael just wanted her mind to stop thinking.

Though she had been taken on a tour of the Jedi Temple, Kael couldn't remember half of it. Her mind had been to busy taking in all of the new sights for the first time.

She continued on through a doorway. As it slid shut behind her Kael found herself surrounded by a magnificent garden. It was a very large garden, well organized and maintained. Kael noticed the different foods that flourished under set lights for healthier growth. Flowers grew separate in a section from the foods, probably so as to keep them from mixing. The flowers grew in a vast array of colors that charmed the eyes. Kael wondered if any were used for healing, such as on Dathomir. Kael wondered how often Jedi was kept up the garden. Droids would never take such care of a garden. They didn't care about the time and effort of making something grow, just the results after.

Kael liked it here. In a way it reminded her of home. It was very peaceful here. Kael would always return to this place. Her mind had slowed down. It was calm here, as if Kael had stepped away from the galaxy.

As she started walking again Kael closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of the flowers and other things growing. It was very soothing. Kael opened her eyes and saw a small door at the end of the room. It was an odd place for a door.

Making sure she was still alone, Kael looked around and then started walking to the door. There were no posted signs saying what was beyond the door.

Kael reached the door and touch the entry pad next to it. It rolled open smoothly to reveal a single lift. This time Kael didn't look back and stepped inside. There was no button to push to go up or down. The doors slid shut and Kael waited.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if it took her some place she wasn't supposed to go? Would the Jedi kick her out? Where would she go?

Kael's thoughts were interrupted as she realized the the repulsor lift was moving up. Kael had barely noticed. It felt as if she was moving slowly but Kael couldn't be sure.

The lift slowed to a stop and Kael waited for the doors to open while wondering what would be on the other side.

Sliding open quietly the doors revealed to Kael that she was in a small room. It had beg windows that currently viewed the night skyline. Most of the buildings surrounding the Temple were not nearly as tall, leaving it with an unobstructed view of the dark sky. Lights from the Coruscant traffic emitted a soft glow in the room.

In the center of the room was a small platform raised up from the floor. Kael assumed it was used as a seat and saw it had no back, meaning the person sitting could face any direction they chose.

Kael then saw that a boy, around her age with short curly brown hair, was sitting in it facing away from her.

When Kael saw him sitting there she froze and held her breath. What was he doing here? Had the boy heard Kael when she came in?

Well Kael wasn't about to find out. There was a good chance she wasn't supposed to be in this chamber and that Kael had already broken some rules being awake and out of her personal chambers this time of night. Without a sound Kael turned back to the lift.

"It's no use," said the boy suddenly. The sound of his voice in the small space made Kael jump. She spun back around to face him. The boy hadn't moved at all. He was still facing away. Kael said nothing.

"I know you're there," the boy said still unmoving.

Kael quickly walked to him.

"Please don't tell on me. I don't want to leave. I have no where to go," said Kael. Her words were rushed and there was a hint of panic in her tone.

Kael walked around to face him.

His dark brown, almost black hair was cut in the Padawan style, short with a small ponytail and braid on the side. He had a small nose and thin lips. Yet his eyes were what captured her the most.

They were a bright, sea green color. His eyes seemed to reflect the nearby lights and multiply the magnitude. They were captivation. Kael paused for a minute, not knowing that she had been staring.

Instead of yelling of even lecturing her, the boy just started laughing.

Kael's panic suddenly turned to confusion. What was going on?

The boy stopped laughing but smiled and said, "I'm a Padawan. I'm not supposed to be here either."

Kael breathed a sigh of relief. "So you're not going to tell on me?" she asked.

"Not if I want to get kicked out myself," he told her. "But we should probably leave. If you found me one of the Jedi Masters could easily find us."

"Okay," said Kael.

The boy moved off of the seat and stood up. He was only an inch or so taller than Kael with a thin build.

He started walking back to the lift and waved at Kael to follow. She walked quickly to catch up with him. They stepped into the lift and the doors slid shut.

"I'm Kael by the way," Kael told the boy and waited for a response.

"Jace," he said after a while. Kael gave a little smile.

The lift reached the first floor and Kael stepped out, followed by Jace. She turned to walk out of the gardens.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked. Kael turned back around to face him

"Back to sleep…" said Kael in a confused tone.

"Come on," started Jace. "We're down here we might as well take a look around. I can show you the secret spots the masters don't give you on the tour."

A mischevious smile played across his lips.

Kael wasn't so sure. What if they got caught? She had already risked that enough times tonight.

"I don't know," she said in an uneasy tone.

Jace smiled and started walking. "The Temple is way cooler at night. Trust me."

Kael looked back at the dormitories. She should have walked back to her own quarters and gone to sleep.

Instead she turned and smiled cautiously at Jace. A little bit of fun couldn't be too bad.

"Okay," said Kael.

Jace smiled brightly at her response.

They went off and walked around the Temple together. It was eerily quiet. Everytime Kael laughed at one of Jace's jokes she quickly silenced herself, afraid that someone would hear.


	3. Coruscant Underworld

Jace laughed as he, Kael, and Lendis left the Archives.

"Oh come on Kael, you wouldn't last a minute in the lower levels, let alone be able to get through them without being cut into little pieces," he said, still laughing.

Kael gritted her teeth, annoyed that Jace thought she couldn't do it. She was just as strong as him.

"If you could do it, then so could I," she bragged confidently.

Now Lendis joined in as she laughed quietly. "Kael no one could last in the lower levels, the Masters maybe but not us Padawans. We'd get killed."

Kael looked up at Lendis, or Len as she had nicknamed him. He was Kiffar, tall like Jace but more muscular. A warrior like his kin he was strong and wise.

What he said was the truth. Those that ventured into the darker levels of Coruscant were rarely seen again, most presumed dead. Yet Kael knew she had a fighting chance.

"I can make it through the lower levels and I'll prove it, right now," said Kael, stopping and staring Jace in the eyes.

"Oh you think so?" Jace asked her. The skepticism was easily detected in his voice.

"Yes," Kael responded. There would be no backing down now.

Lendis stopped laughing. "Will you two cut it out? You both are always trying to outdo the other. Someone is going to get killed this time."

Jace laughed again. "Stop worrying Len. It's not going to happen. It's just a little fun."

"Yeah right," Lendis said sarcastically. "That's what you always say until we get caught."

Lendis took quick looks around the hallway. Masters and Knights walked up and down, paying little attention to the Padawans save for a smile or nod. Lendis was always worried about the consequences. Hours he had spent in the Jedi Archives researching his noble race, learning their customs and making them his own. Through everything that the trio got into, Lendis had a way of keeping a level head whenever Jace and Kael got carried away with their wild ideas.

Jace rolled his eyes and turned to walk to the Temple's main entrance.

"We've got time. Let's see if Kael's more than just a big nerf herder," said Jace, making the obvious challenge.

"Then why are we wasting time?" Kael asked and she picked up the pace.

Jace was slightly shocked but started to follow Kael out the door.

Lendis paused for a second then said, "This is not a good idea."

Kael rolled her eyes.

"Come on Len!" Jace called over his shoulder.

Lendis ran to catch up as the three Padawans make their way out of the Temple. Rarely ever did a Padawan leave without their Master. It wasn't a common occurance.

They stopped at a corner just before the main entrance with Jace at the front. All three Padawans let their minds extend through the Force. They had to keep from being noticed.

Only a few guards, regular security actually, maintained a watch. They would be easy enough to slip past with mind tricks. Most of the time they were needed only to keep the off-worlders and tourists from wandering the halls and creating a distraciton.

"I'll handle this," Jace told the other two.

He slid partly away fromt he safety of the corner into view of the guards if they were to look up. Jace closed his eyes and tilted his hands up slightly, still keeping his palms facing down.

Show off, Kael thought as she projected it through the Force.

Jace ignored it and focused on the guards. He found their minds easily in the Force. As if he had hands, Jace gently held their minds, holding them in a suspended state. To them it felt as if they were in a sleep-like state.

"I've got them," said Jace as he opened his eyes but kept his hands up.

It wasn't easy to hold onto a person's mind so they had to hurry. Luckily there were no visitors mingling about yet and no ther Jedi to sense what they were up to. This was not the time to be drawing attention.

Jace let the guards' minds go when they were completely out of sight and he took a deep breath.

Jace was getting more powerful. In no time he would probably be throwing it in Kael's face too. Kael shook her head and pulled the hood of her robe up as she walked outside.

No matter how many times she saw Coruscant in the day or night, it never ceased to amaze her.

Coruscant's sun shone down on her sector of the planet, illuminating all the buildings like shining jewels. It was beautiful. Even the traffic patterns were sometimes captivating. It appeared as if there was a line of traffic going every possible way. Luckily certain lines were placed above or below others to avoid numerous collisions. People even walked along the elevated catwalks. Kael wondered where they were going, if they had a purpose, and what their lives were like.

Just as Kael reached out with the Force Jace snapped her attention away.

"Let's go space brain," said Jace, impatient as ever.

Kael narrowed her eyes and wished he would trip on his robe.

As they made their way down to the lower levels Kael started to notice the differences. Homes and personal dwellings became more scarce and there were few people around. Both Jace and Lendis had become more alert, taking in their surroundings. This was not the safest place to be. They continued to descent even lower, wondering who would be the first to back down.

Kael the the Force flow through her as she searched for any immediate threats. A few beings of a species unknown to Kael hung around but it was hard to determine if they were a threat. There was nothing else Kael could find but it didn't mean there wasn't something lurking.

Then something passed over her connection with the Force. It was like a brief shadow or glimmer of something. It moved too quickly for Kael to tell what exactly it was. Stories of rejected or troubled Padawans that were banished to the lower levels had floated around the Temple for years. Each Padawan had heard a share of stories though they were too afraid to ever ask the Masters. Now Kael was silently wondering if any of those stories were true. She let her mind stretch out with the Force and found that it had left a vague imprint, a blurry mark. Whatever it was it made Kael nervous. Pushing the feeling away she cleared her mind and became more aware of her surroundings.

Garbage was littered everywhere and there were few signs she could actually understand. No plants lived anywhere. Sunlight reached the lower levels, Kael realized it was getting darker the farther the Padawans descended. The only light came from the few small clubs or shops that people owned, though most were either dark or boarded up. Each light created a sickly glow to the dim scene.

It felt as if she had eyes watching her every move. Stopping, Kael turned around to find the source.

Outside of a trashy cantina Kael saw a group of men close together. There were about five or six of them and each took their turn looking in her direction, no doubt at Kael. Their thoughts were dark, that much was obvious without even reaching through the Force. She shuddered and pulled the thick robe closer as she ran to catch up with Jace and Lendis. They too, were reaching out, trying to sense danger with the Force.

Something screeched loudly, making Kael's heart beat faster. It was as if the creature was in pain. Large mutant creatures had been rumored to be living in the Coruscant underworld, making it easy for Kael to resist looking for where the cry came from. Every few feet or so something scuttled around in the garbage, making Kael's pulse race even faster.

More stories had filtered into the Temple that entire neighborhoods had been put on lockdown because of the violence and rising crime rate. It had been whispered that zombie-like humans even roamed through the lower levels, occasionally getting bold and taking children from their beds at night. A chill ran through Kael. For so many years she had thought them just fodder, but now that she had seen was it was like, Kael wasn't so sure now.

They continued walking until they reached a small clearing in the mess. By now they were about half a kilometer down from the Jedi Temple. It was so cold. Sunlight never reached this place and broken and dying artificial lights did little to brighten the place. There had been no establishments for a while and they saw no people. That didn't mean there weren't predators still out there.

"This looks like a good place to stop," said Jace as he looked around.

"What's the matter Jace?" Kael asked. "Scared to go any further?"

The truth was she was glad they had stopped. There was uneasy rest within the Force.

Jace turned around to look at Kael and then shook his head.

"You wish," he said then turned back.

The clearing they were at was an extension of buildings that connected the two. Jace walked to the side of it. Kael and Lendis followed. They gazed down even farther and saw only darkness, save for the few lights barely glowing in the far distance. It was almost too quiet, Kael heard no sounds emitting from Coruscant's "surface."

"That is a lot of empty space," said Lendis, his voice echoing off the walls.

Kael nodded in silent agreement. There was a good chance it may not have been the best idea.

Kael shook the thought from her head. If she turned back now Jace and Lendis wouldn't let it go for months.

Silence enveloped them as the three Padawans took in the alien world around them.

"Let's get this over with. There is something not right down here," Lendis said, finally breaking the silence.

"Fine with me," said Kael.

"I thought you wanted to be down here," Jace said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yes, it's a joy," Kael responded in the same tone.

Jace looked around the nearby area, his mind turning with ideas and possibilities. After a few minutes he smiled and said, "Okay I've got a plan."

Despite his smile and acting like he didn't mind being down here, Kael could see past it all. Jace wanted to get out of this place as quickly as the other two.

Jace pointed down three levels at a set of flickering lights.

"You see those lights way down there?" Jace asked.

Kael rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Again Jace ignored it. "Well you have to get down on those levels, fix the lights on that side, jump across the gap between the building supports and do the same thing on the other side. Doesn't sound too hard right hero?"

"Not at all," said Kael.

"Then what's keeping you?" Jace asked. "Go for it."

Kael narrowed her eyes at Jace and then ran at the railing. It appeared to be an insane thing to do but just as she reached the railing she jumped into the air and vaulted over the side.

Jace and Lendis rushed to the railing to watch Kael fall.

It was just a trick. Kael had been practicing her acrobatics with the aid of the Force for some time now and was glad to use them.

She called on the Force and felt it answer her immediately. It flowed through her and used it to soften her landing on the next level down.

Kael turned around to face the clearing again. She backed up a few steps then went running toward the edge. As she jumped off the level it looked as if she was diving. Her momentum carried through the air towards the next level. She pulled her arms and legs close to her body and curled her body in tightly, causing her to spin slowly.

Her landing was a bit harder this time. Kael fell into a roll and then froze on her hands and knees, letting the Force flow through everything nearby. When she found it was clear, Kael stood and began to walk to the light flickering on the wall.

It was too quiet. There was no sound. Kael walked faster. She just wanted to get this done.

Kael reached the light and extended her had toward it. Tightening her fist it looked as if she was grasping at nothing. Instead she was channeling the Force and reinforcing the circuits to the light, mending them almost instantly.

Now the light ceased flickering and instead glowed brighter, illuminating the area.

She repeated the same process to the next light nearby. The darkness crept back a little further now.

"Not bad," said Lendis, the same time Jace said, "Show off."

After quickly making her way to the other side Kael repeated the process, helping the lights to burn even brighter.

Then just as she leaped back into the air Kael suddenly felt something like a rope tighten around her and a shock run through her body and she was jerked back to the ground.

Her head hit the walkway, hard and Kael's vision went in and out for a few seconds.

The painful shock continued to run through Kael's body, making her cry out in pain and her movements became sporadic.

"Well what do we have here?" Said a dark voice. "Is this a Jedi? Strayed from her Temple?"

Heavy steps walked close to where Kael lay on the ground. She looked up and was unable to determine the species that loomed above her.

Movement was impossible. Looking down she saw that a tight, energized cord. Each time she tried to move the cord sent another wave of electricity through her.

"Don't try it," said the male.

Jace strained to see where Kael was.

"It shouldn't take this long," said Lendis.

"She's just making it more dramatic," Jace lied, trying to convince himself.

Kael struggled to hold on. Then it clicked in her memory who the creature was.

He had been one of those in the group outside the cantina. Suddenly others seemed to melt from the thick walls as she heard more sets of footsteps walk closer. There was no way to tell how many stood around her.

Kael reached out to the Force and found that she could barely grip it.

"Don't worry," said the creature, "we know exactly what to do with you."

Jace stretched out with the Force to search for Kael. He immediately sensed danger and then saw the men gathered around Kael. They were going to hurt her, or worse.

"No!" Jace shouted.

He leapt over the railing and ripped out a power cord from the side of a building, using it as a rope to swing down.

Jace landed hard on his shoulder and was forced to go into a roll. He had barely made the level and felt the pain spike from his arm to the rest of his body.

Lendis landed more carefully next to him.

Jace couldn't feel the pain anymore. It was blocked out by the rage that had suddenly consumed him. The minds of the men around Kael were dark and twisted. There was no way he would let any of them touch her.

Jace got up quickly and ignited his lightsaber. Its light illuminated the small area in a bright green color. He vaguely heard the snap hiss of Lendis' lightsaber do the same as it came to life.

There were five of them. Jace saw three aliens and two humans with them. All were dressed in dirty torn clothes but still bigger than Jace.

"Get away from her!" Jace shouted.

"Leave now little Jedi," said one of the men with a dark smile.

Kael was losing her battle to hold consciousness. She felt Jace in the Force and turned to face him. His expression was blank but the anger underneath was having a hard time being restrained.

Jace caught Lendis' eyes and they nodded to each other.

At the same moment the two Padawans pushed out their hands, sending the two men farthest away back against the thick walls, knocking them out cold.

One of the aliens pulled out a blaster and shot it off a few times. Both Jace and Lendis deflected the bolts with ease back at him.

The second one lunged at Jace. His lightsaber cut through it as if he were nothing.

Only the third alien was left. Jace could feel him trembling, afraid of what would happen next. The blaster shook in his hand.

He dropped it suddenly and took off running, disappearing around a corner instead of ending up like his partners.

Jace disengaged his lightsaber and ran to Kael, dropping down to his knees at her side. Without thinking he grabbed for the cables and screamed out in pain as his skin made contact.

"They've got power running through them idiot!" Lendis shouted as he sat down on Kael's other side. "They will burn through you like fire if you're not careful."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked.

"These wires," Lendis explained, "have a current running through them. It's used to trap and paralyze the victim. They set its power on high and used it on Kael. There's a good chance she had no idea what was coming."

Her body jumped every few seconds, the shock continuing through Kael as she lay unconscious. Pain sparked from her, echoing in the Force around Kael.

"I'm going to try and slip it off. Just don't move," said Lendis.

Jace sat still, allowing Lendis to work. He felt him reach out with the Force, calling on it to pull the powerful wires away from Kael.

They crackled as they slid off of Kael, like they did not want to let go.

Once they were free of her Lendis flung them over the side to fall down even farther to the underworld, no longer a threat to any of them.

"Kael?" Kael can you hear me?" Jace said loudly, trying to wake her up.

He gently lifted her into his arms, picking her up and carrying Kael as if she were a small child.

Slowly Lendis stood slowly next to him, the use of the Force drained him. He took a few deep breaths to regain his bearings.

"Lendis, we can't make it back to the upper levels like this. Go back to the Temple and get a lifter. It's a faster way to get her back on surface level," said Jace.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lendis asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm not leaving her so you have to go," Jace told him.

Lendis nodded and took off at a sprint. Wit/h the help of the Force he would reach the Temple in minutes.

Jace remained silent as he listened to Kael's shallow breathing. He sensed her falling in and out of consciousness, fighting to stay awake.

Kael blinked open her eyes and looked up at Jace. He could only smile back.

"I hurt," said Kael with a pained smile.

Jace laughed and Kael wrapped her arms lazily around his neck pulling herself close.

"I'm sorry Kael. I shouldn't have made you do this," said Jace. Kael was groggy and it looked as if Jace's apology fell on deaf ears.

"Am I going to die?" Kael asked with little seriousness.

"No, I won't let it happen," said Jace, still carrying her.

Kael was quiet for a few minutes, either taking in his answer or fighting through a clouded mind.

"Jace?" she said finally.

"Yeah Kael?" Jace answered.

"Thanks for coming for me," Kael answered in a sleepy voice.

Jace just laughed then heard a small transport descend to his level. It was one of the transports the Jedi used.

Jace's smile dropped. This wasn't going to end well.

The ramp lowered, revealing two Jedi Knights and one Master. All held calm but sterm looks on their faces.

No, not well at all.


	4. Jace Leaves the Order

Chapter 4

Kael was silent the entire way back to Coruscant. Her heart and mind were heavy, though Kael thought about nothing. It was a hard thing to process: the death of her Master.

"Grieve Padawan Fen, but do not dwell on your sorrows, it will take you down a dark path," said Master Traw. His arm was healing, though still in a sling.

He gave a reassuring smile and she forced herself to weakly return it. Kael looked away and out to space. Coruscant was coming closer into view. It meant the cold reality would be hitting her soon. Kael would be returning to the Jedi Council but no longer by her Master's side.

The small ship docked at a port on the upper levels. The door opened and Kael walked out, followed by Master Traw, and Daroom. Once her feet left the ramp Kael stopped and turned to watch the repulsor lift carrying Master Shay's body.

Kael kept her composure. Her face was a cold, respectful expression. Master Shay would tell her to keep her head high, that he had become one with the Force, something no Jedi should ever fear. Master Traw stood tall and silent, his Padawan next to him.

Once Master Traw had passed, Kael followed behind him into the Temple. Looking back, Kael saw the person controlling the repulsor lift change direction to take the body to another place in the Temple. She watched until it turned down another hallway.

"Come Padawan Fen," said Master Traw, "I know we will soon be requested in the Council."

Master Traw led Kael and Daroom to the Council. They walked silently through the Temple. Word of the loss of Master Shay seemed to have passed through all of the ranks in the Order. As Kael passed the other Padawan, Knights, and even some Masters who knew her, became suddenly silent. She could feel it even in the Force. Like a pat on the back Kael felt energy being transferred to her through the Force. Looking at no one Kael continued to walk on.

The three Jedi entered a lift to the High Council. Master Traw walked into the Council first, followed by the two Padawan learners. The twelve Masters looked up as the three Jedi walked in. Even though most were of different species Kael could see the common expression of sadness. Master Shay had been well known and respected in the Jedi Order. Master Chec're Va, the Grand Master as the first to address them.

"Master Traw, Padawan Daroom, and Padawan Fen," said Master Va. "It is good to see you all alive and well."

The three Jedi nodded their heads in response.

"And to you Masters," added Master Traw.

On Master Va's left Master Firice Quilano, a female Togruta from the planet Shili, was the next to speak. "Master Traw we would all like to hear your report of the uprising on the planet Onderon and what were the results."

Master Traw nodded and stepped forward from the Padawans. His tone was smooth and calm.

"Master of the High Jedi Council, five days ago Master Shay, myself and our Padawans Kael and Daroom traveled to the planet Onderon to mediate a dispute within the government and the treatment of the planet's people.

"Soon after arrival it was evident that there was something else amiss, somewhere darker.

"The dispute between the government officials about how to handle the issues of the natives seemed to have a relatively easy solution. Padawan Fen was the first to notice through the Force that there were other intentions.

(Skipping Ahead)

"For these actions I request that Padawan Fen be immediately promoted to the status of Jedi Knight," said Master Traw.

Kael's mouth dropped open as she turned to face Master Traw. She couldn't believe what he had said. It was possible she had misheard. Master Traw would not throw around such words so casually.

Master Traw looked at Kael reassuringly and smiled. "Padawan Fen revealed her practiced light saber skills when she battled the Dark JedI in a duel. My padawan and myself witnessed her power and finesse as she fought. It was obvious she has spent many hours studying and learning from the training masters. Fen proved herself in the Trial of Skill.

"Next Padawan Fen passed the Trial of Courage by facing an opponent who was physically stronger, evil, and darker, in order to save her master from the Dark Jedi. With little hesitation Fen faced off against the manifestation of evil. Fen took on her opponent and defeated it.

" Finally of the Trial of the Spirit Padawan Fen displayed her inner strength. Instead of shrinking away and being overpowered, she reached within herself and was able to discover the true potential that we Masters have seen for some time now. Fen saw that she needed not to fear the power but to embrace it and let the Force guide her steps. By allowing herself to accept it, she was able to completely become one with the Force."

Master Traw paused and straightened. "There is no truer candidate to earn the title Knight in the Jedi Order. Padawan Kael Fen has shown her devotion to the JedI Order. Immediately she should be moved from Padawan status. You all know as well as I she has more than earned it."

Jedi Master Va nodded his head. "We will discuss this as a council. It is not a decision to be made lightly. Please wait outside, it won't take long."

Master Traw bowed to the council and began to walk out. Daroom and Kael followed his lead. Her head was spinning.

A Jedi Knight? At her age? It didn't seem possible.

Just before Kael had walked out, a familiar presence suddenly came in.

Jace.

Kael looked up and instead of seeing his half grin, she noticed that his eyes were cold, his face expressionless. He hadn't even acknowledged her as he entered.

Turning, she watched as Jace took the center of the room. There was something different about him. It was almost tangible in the Force. He seemed to command the attention of all the Masters.

"Knight Enree, you were not summoned by this council, what is it you seek?" Master Va asked. He waved his hand to Kael, a signal for her to continue on her way.

"No," said Jace loudly. "I want her to hear this."

Master Va nodded again. "Very well."

Jace took a breath, then stood tall and spoke to the entire room but addressed Master Va.

"I'm leaving the Jedi Oder," he began. "No longer is this a place for learning and growth but rather suppression and denial."

This shocked the council. Expressions on the different faces changed and a soft murmur of voices rose.

Master Va quieted them as he raised a hand. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Why do you think this Jace?" He asked calmly.

"I have expressed many times that to fully comprehend the Force, we Jedi must be able to learn it from all different aspects, not just what we decide is good. The Force works in many ways, most of which the Order refuses to understand."

"Such experiments would lead the Jedi Order closer to the Dark Side," said Master Brek, a male Kiffar. He had dark eyes long graying hair that was kept back from his face.

Kael knew him to be wise and cautious. He was very reserved, almost too much so in her opinion.

"The Jedi allow the Force to guide them in what is right, not preventing them from knowing what else is out there," added Master Nak'anhar, a dark blue Twi'lek.

Jace would not give up. "But learning of the Dark Side and of gray matters is forbidden. How are we able to truly become vessels of the Force if we do not allow ourselves to explore it? We cannot cut ourselves off from them because they are deemed wrong. To better prepare against our enemies the JedI must be given access to other teachings. We cannot live in only one way."

Voices rose again. Kael could easily sense the discontent in the Masters. What Jace was speaking of bordered on the Dark Side and almost went to far. She had not heard him speak like this before.

Master Va gazed around the room, silencing the Masters as he locked eyes with each of them.

"Jace we follow the beliefs of what we know will lead us down a path so that we may carry out the will of the Force. If we were to incorporate treachings of the Dark Side in the Temple, more students would be tempted to use darker powers of the Force. We cannot lead our students down a path from which they will never return. The Dark Side is very seductive to the young mind. If we open an opportunity for the Dark Side the Jedi will fall. As a council we know this cannot happen."

Jace set his jaw. "It is for this close mindedness that I take myself away from the Jedi Order permanently."

Kael suddenly felt hot tears brimming in her eyes. She would not let them fall.

"Jace do not do this," said Master Va. "You are making an irrational decision too soon."

"No, I'm not," Jace interrupted. "This is the first honest one I've made since I was brought to this temple."

Pausing, Jace took a deep breath then said, "The Jedi Orderis flawed, and because of this I can no longer serve it."

As suddenly as Jace had walked in, he abruptly left.

Kael felt as if she couldn't move. Her mind and body were unresponsive, in two different places.

Then things seemed to speed up and Kael swung into motion. She spun around to follow Jace. He had already taken the lift down so Kael was forced to wait.

Once she hit the ground floor, Kael opened her mind and stretched out with the Force, finding Jace almost instantly.

He was in the hangar, preparing to leave.

Kael took off running, using the Force to push her even harder and faster. When she reached the hangar she found it almost deserted. Jace stood on an empty landing platform, using the Force to control the switches on the different machines that brought out a retractable landing pad for his ship.

Under the bright light Jace's robes looked darker. His was face also hidden in shadows.

Calmly, Kael walked to him. Jace was her best friend but now she felt as if she had no idea who he was anymore. For a while now Jace had been distancing himself from the Jedi and even Kael and now she knew why. It was almost impossible to think it had come down to this.

"What are you doing?" Kael asked just before she reached him.

Jace looked sideways but didn't raise his eyes to look at her. He didn't reply and instead went back to getting his ship out of the hangar.

"Jace!" Kael shouted finally. It was coming back again, that rush of emotion she had felt before in the High Council.

Slowly he turned to face her. His green eyes, still bright, seemed to bore into Kael. Despite him being stoic and controlled, Kael could see into him through those eyes. That little boy she had met all those years ago was looking back at her.

"Jace," Kael said in a soft voice.

He took a step closer to her. "I can't stay Kael. This place has changed for us. The Temple is no longer the place it once was."

"You don't have to leave," said Kael.

"Yes I do. I don't belong here," Jace told her.

Words wouldn't come to mind any longer. Kael just didn't know what to say to the person she knew best. It seemed that her life had turned upside down and was spinning. It was as if it wasn't in her control any longer.

"Come with me," Jace offered, snapping Kael from her thoughts.

Kael looked back into his eyes. She thought about the Jedi Order. It had given her everything, a home, a life, and a purpose. There was no way she could just abandon it.

"Jace I can't just leave," Kael told him.

He turned back to his ship as it moved out of the Temple. Jace walked off the platform he and Kael were standing on. Kael followed behind him.

"And you can't leave either," Kael added.

Jace stopped walking. He stood tall and unmoving before her. Kael wished she knew what to say to Jace. She wanted him to stay. All of her life Kael had lived with Jace by her side. Without him the Temple would be an empty reminder.

"I'm different Kael. We both know I shouldn't be here. I am not a Jedi," Jace told her.

Kael slowly reached out her hand to touch Jace. He was so close but it felt as if we was already gone. A gentle wind blew through the hangar and her fingertips almost brushed the fabric of Jace's robe.

"Don't go," Kael whispered as she lowered her hand.

"I'm sorry," said Jace.

With that he walked away again. This time Kael couldn't follow. She forced herself to stay.

She watched as Jace reached his starfighter and jumped into the cockpit with the help of the Force. Kael listened to the engines start up and the top hatch close. In the sunlight Kael saw Jace turn to her and put his hand up against the top hatch. Kael couldn't return his good-bye. It was impossible to believe that the most important person in her life was just walking out of it.

There was nothing she could do. Kael couldn't stop him.

Jace turned back to the controls of his starfighter and lifted it off the platform. The ship accelerated and was soon gone from sight. Kael extended her mind through the Force and felt for Jace.

He was calm as he sat in the ship's cockpit. Jace hadn't put in a destination yet. He was probably searching for Kael like she was doing. He knew that Kael was waiting for a destination but he left Coruscant's atmosphere and still hadn't entered a route or ending point.

So this was it. Jace was really erasing himself from her life. He didn't want her to follow like he knew she would. Kael held on through the Force until she felt the ship lock up with the hyperspace ring. Kael flinched as the ship entered hyperspace. Now she felt a void in her heart, it was cold and empty.

Kael turned around and pushed Jace out of her mind. He was gone and it would stay that way. Dwelling on loss led to other emotions. The Jedi worked to free themselves from the ties of emotion. It was because of emotions that judgements became clouded and the right choice was often ignored. Emotions didn't get a Jedi anywhere and that would not change for Kael.

-

Her face was a cool mask as Kael Fen walked back into the council. All masters were standing with their hoods up, most of their faces hidden. The shades had been pulled down, covering the council room in darkness. It was so quiet. Kael heard almost nothing except for her softened footsteps.

Walking to the center of the room, Kael took a breath and went down on one knee. Suddenly all twelve lightsabers powered up. A spark of excitment raced through Kael's body. This was what she had worked for.

To be called a Jedi Knight was a great honor.


	5. The Battle

"Are you here to kill me Kael?" Thantaroz asked bluntly.

Kael let no emotion show. "If that is what I must do to stop you," she answered.

Thantaroz smiled, though it was nothing like Kael had ever seen. It was darker, sinister.

Calmly, Kael took of her Jedi robe and unhooked her lightsaber. There was a snap-hiss as it came to life and shone a brilliant green.

Thantaroz also took off his dark robe and let it fall to the ground.

On his belt hung a lightsaber. It had a black hilt, not curved like Kael had expected. Thantaroz ignited his lightsaber and it emitted a bright red blade.

Neither opponent moved. Kael let the Force flow through her entire being and knew Thantaroz would be letting the Dark Side take him over.

They walked to meet each other and both took an offensive pose. Kael suddenly struck out with her lightsaber against Thantaroz and the battle soon began.

Kael fought hard, her movements became a blur as she let the Force guide her. Thantaroz blocked her lightsaber blows every time. They were evenly matched. Their constant sparring together at the Temple had imprinted the moves of Thantaroz into Kael's mind. Suppressing any emotion, Kael continued to battle the one person who had been her best friend but had turned to the Dark Side. Thantaroz began to drive her back against a wall. Kael jumped into the air over Thantaroz. She managed to barely deflect what would have been a killing blow.

Instead the end of Thantaroz's lightsaber nicked Kael's left thigh. She had no choice to come down into a roll on the floor.

Thantaroz spun around his lightsaber in his hand and focused on Kael.

"Could you really do it?" Thantaroz asked. "Could you really deliver that final blow?"

Kael didn't acknowledge his question. She lunged at him again, keeping her guard up. Calling on the Force, Thantaroz ripped a generator from the wall and sent it flying at Kael. It was a cheap move, something to catch Kael off balance but Kael deflected it easily back at him. It had given Kael an opportunity.

Kael faked a slash with her lightsaber and brought her knee up to the side of Thantaroz's ribcage. Normally she wouldn't have done that in a battle, but everything about this situation was unorthodox.

He grunted in pain and stumbled back a few steps.

Kael stood in an attack position, breathing heavily, and ready to take anything Thantaroz would try.

Lifting his head, Thantaroz glared at Kael. His eyes had turned a bright yellow and were outlined in red. Kael had only seen it once before and recognized the mark of a true Sith.

No longer was this Jace Enaree, the boy she had grown up with, the one person who knew Kael inside and out. The thing before her was an enemy; one Kael had sworn to destroy.

It was impossible to tell who had moved first because suddenly the two lightsabers were clashing against each other. Thantaroz and Kael stood only inches away. Neither would give up their ground.

Suddenly Kael was hit so hard that she was sent back against the temple's stone walls. Using the force to soften the hard contact barely worked. She still hit the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Thantaroz was strong, so much stronger than he had ever been at the Temple. The lightsaber in her hand powered off as Kael fell to her knees, struggling to remain conscious.

Kael calmed herself and lifted her head to the Sith Lord. Thantaroz was watching with satisfaction, enjoying the sight of Kael's defeat at his hand.

"You have been beaten," said Thantaroz. "Give up and I will offer you a merciful death."

But Kael would not back down. Never before had she given up and it would not start now.

Again she charged Thantaroz, driving him back with her unexpected power. The Force seemed to hum throughout her entire body and she became one with it, a vessel for an incredible power.

Thantaroz recognized the sudden burst of power and brought on his own, deflecting Kael's blows against him.

Bringing her guard low, Thantaroz brought up his elbow. Kael moved just in time for the blow to glace off of the far side of her cheek rather than full on in the face though it still brought on a new round of pain. It caused her vision to blur, giving Thantaroz the opportunity to knock her down. Her lightsaber flew from her grasp and went skittering across the floor.

Kael's hand flew to her face in an attempt to alleviate the pain that was quickly manifesting in her skull.

She was beaten. Thantaroz was more powerful that any other Dark Side user she had met before.

The Sith Lord's boots clinked loudly on the floor as Thantaroz walked to Kael. Using the Force, Thantaroz grabbed Kael's lightsaber as it flew through the air.

Slowly, Kael got to her knees. Kael tried to call on the Force for her lightsaber but it was useless, the Sith Lord was blocking it from her. It didn't matter; there was no fear of her becoming one with the Force.

Thantaroz stopped just before Kael and looked down at her.

"Look at you now Jedi, you are weak," Thantaroz said loudly, the sinister grin had returned to his face.

He used the Force to push down on the bruise that was already blossoming on Kael's cheek. She cried out in pain but could not to move. Thantaroz still held her in place with the Force.

"I asked you once to join me, and rule over the Jedi," stated Thantaroz.

He stepped even closer to Kael and added, "I will not make that same mistake again."

Thantaroz brought up his lightsaber and Kael closed her eyes expecting to feel the sudden pierce of the lightsaber in her body but instead felt…nothing.

Opening her eyes, Kael saw that Thantaroz had not moved. He was ready to strike her down but something was holding him back.

Kael's mind couldn't process what was happening. Thantaroz should have killed her.

To her surprise, Thantaroz lowered his lightsaber and heaved a sigh.

"I can't do it," he said in a soft voice. It was the voice of Jace.

"As much as I told myself that I could kill you, I know in my heart that I can't."

Kael was at a loss for words.

"That was why I could never follow the Order…because I loved you," he admitted.

Kael was shocked. She never thought he would say those words to her.

Thantaroz powered down his lightsaber and stepped back.

"And I know that no matter how much you tell yourself otherwise, that you love me too," he continued.

Kael flinched as the truth hit her. Did she really love him?

Of course she did. Kael had always loved Jace. He brought light when she fell into dark. He was always there, like a warm breeze to guide her. They had shared everything together.

But the man before her was no longer Jace. He had become twisted and mangled by evil.

"Say something," Thantaroz commanded.

Kael thought out her words carefully and then spoke.

"You're right. I did love you, all those years ago when we grew up together in the Temple. I loved you everyday of my life!" Kael shouted, holding back the pain in her voice.

"And even as you turned to darkness I still loved you, because I knew the good person inside. I never would have admitted it to you because passion is forbidden and leads down a dark path…" she trailed off.

Kael bit back tears and shouted. "And then you left!"

Thantaroz flinched at her words.

"You left and I was broken. You never said good-bye. You left me to face my own darkness alone. I was lost and I didn't know what to do with you gone.

"And then one day I just buried it all. I forced all thought of you away. I wanted to forget you.


End file.
